


Handsome stranger

by Sunyiu2



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Awkwardness, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it is good to lose the bet against Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.  
> Every feedback is welcomed.

 

Gregory Lestrade arrived at 221b with lots of groceries; he lost a bet against Sherlock so he has to buy the food for a month. He always losing against Sherlock, but this time he truly believed he could win that. Who the hell could foresee that won’t be raining in the whole bloody UK for three weeks, well apparently Sherlock could… He went straight to the kitchen to store the stuff.

 

“I’ve bring your prize-groceries I’ll store it. Sherlock that gorgeous strangers did appeared again in the crime scene. You know that dashing bloke who kidnapped me when we first met five years ago and offered me money to spy on you. Oh wait not kidnapping what was the handsome said? Oh yes ‘a friendly chat’ I think; you know he said he is your archenemy. So who is that sex-on-legs guy in those three-piece suits? I really want to rip it off of him”

When the answer didn’t come from the living room Greg wandered in to look Sherlock or John are actually at home or he talked to the empty flat.

“Sherlock are you here?” 

When he entered the room he saw a very pale Sherlock with disgust on his face, and John who stared at the DI.

“What? What’s wrong? John? Sherlock?”

John sit on the sofa next to Sherlock’s armchair he couldn’t answer him properly he just pointed to the door. Lestrade looked up to saw the said handsome stranger who leaned in his umbrella in his usual impeccable self, but he was blushing furiously.

“Shit”

“Uhmm…” John cleared his throat. “Greg this is Sherlock’s brother.”

“When… uhm… when did you come here?”

“Just before you did.”

“Bugger…”

 “Mycroft Holmes, at your service.” He step forward and extended his hand.

“Really? At my service?” The flirty devilish smile broke out in Greg’s face as he shook the offered hand.

“I could arrange it, yes.”

“I would love that.” The smile on Greg’s face grew bigger, and lit up his eyes with a wonderful shine.

 “Detective Inspector would you…”

“Greg.”                                                              

“I beg your pardon?”

“Use my name if you going to ask what I really hope you going to ask, I think my title is a bit inappropriate for that.”

“Very well. Gregory would you be so kind and have a dinner with me?”

“Of course I would, Mycroft.”

 

 


End file.
